Lavender Alchemist
by leurelayne
Summary: There's a new Alchemist in Central. Supposedly to help The Elric Brothers. Will Hinata we willing to help the Elric Brothers after find out what they are? or what they're trying to find? or does Hinata have secret herself? R&R. I don't own: FMA or Naruto.
1. Introduction to Lavender Alchemist

**Well Here's the first Chapter Hope you like it! **

**I don't own Naruto or FullMetal Alchemist.**

**Thanks to my beta: HinaRukiMione Who edited this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Lavender Alchemist<p>

Chapter 1: Introduction to Lavender Alchemist.

It was a beautiful night; the stars were so bright and shining tonight. That's right; if you stared at them you would have guessed that they were dancing. Such a beautiful sight, yet tonight, Hinata had to work. That's right she worked for the military, so for now she had to try and find the ex-military Isaac McDougall, he's also known by the name of the Ice Alchemist for his ability to control water and transform it into ice. McDougall had dropped the job of being in the military after the war on Ishbal. Hinata didn't know about it since she didn't work in here back then. But she was curious about it, not that she wanted to be in an actual war since no one wants to see people dying in front of their eyes, right? Well with some exceptions because evil still existed in this world, that's one of the reason Hinata had joined the military and didn't complain much so she could fight evil. Well there were other reasons too but they didn't quite matter right now.

"Sir" Hinata started talking to the strong man in front of her. He was really intimidating, and the young girl admired him for that. He reminded her of her father, respected and powerful, just as she wanted to be. "We found the Ice alchemist tonight, sir." Hinata explained.

"Is that so?" Bradley replied back, not looking at her and still working on some papers.

"But apparently, after fighting with Fullmetal he somehow managed to escape." Boy she didn't want her boss angry. She heard that the man was really frightening when he was angry, and she really didn't want to be the one his bad side. She stood there for a while fidgeting a little as the air became tense, his ego was so enormous! It crushed her tiny one.

He finally broke the tenseness in the air as he spoke. "Good job Hyuuga, you might want go to talk with Mustang because from now on I want you to work with him."

"May I know why sir?" Now she was worried. Had she done something wrong? Was her work not satisfactory? Could she do better?

"Don't worry, I thought that maybe you could do some work with him…but if I need you once more… I'll make sure to call you back." Bradley says looking up from his work with a smile.

"Yes Sir…may I know how Selim-kun is?" Hinata asked her superior. Selim was Bradley adoptive son, he is cute indeed and in the past months she went to visit him to talk to him for awhile, mostly letting him doing all the talking. The girl had to admit that the boy was really smart and sometimes he scared her with some comments a child his age shouldn't be saying.

"He's doing fine…he asked when you were going to visit him." Bradley said in an offhanded tone.

"Oh it's been a while… I should be going soon." She replied in a soft voice.

"He'll be happy to hear that...I'll make sure to tell him…now you may take your leave." He said in a dismissive tone.

"Yes Sir… Have a good night." I said and with a small bow I exited the room.

"You too." she heard him reply as she closed the door.

And with that, Hinata left the man alone in his office.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_Knock knock_

There were a soft noise on the other side of the door, but no one replied to the knock, So she just opened the door softly.

"Excuse me?" Hinata called out into the office in her small, soft voice.

"You'll return your bodies to their original-" Mustang stopped talking when he saw Hinata. "Oh… Hyuuga. What are you doing here?"

"I'm s-sorry for interrupt your meeting sir." She tried to excuse herself.

"Not to worry." Mustang didn't mind her presence. She had a peaceful aura; he really liked it, not that he would admit it though. She also smelled very much like lavender, probably the cause of her nickname.

"I'm sorry for intruding so suddenly but Mr. Bradley told me that I'll be working under your command sir." Her voice… was so soft and sweet, that even the Elric brothers were amazed that someone like that even existed in the military. Well it was suggested that all soldiers were rude and obviously had killed at least one person in their life. But she looked so innocent, delicate, so fragile that with a touch you could break her, she didn't look fit for the military at all. But she had to be in the military for a reason right?

"Really?...that's great because actually…you could help Fullmetal on this mission so he won't let the target escape again." Mustang said with an amused tone. _'Yeah that's a great idea since they are young maybe working together will do them good.'_

"Yes sir, I would be glad to help." Hinata replied bowing to Mustang. She then turned to the Elric brothers, more so to Alphonse. "It's a pleasure to meet you" She bowed low with respect. "I'm Hyuuga…Hinata Hyuuga" When she lifted her head she smiled. If Al had a heart it would have beaten very fast right now and he would have a dark blush spread across his face. She was so sweet and innocent, obviously a person like that shouldn't belong here.

"It's nice t-to meet you too" Al was embarrassed. "I'm Alphonse" _'Stop that. Don't stutter.'_

"You must be fullmetal…right? Your nickname applies to you so well….I mean really you have this huge, shiny armor and-"

Before she could actually continue with compliments she felt an evil aura sweep into the room, when she turned to find the source her eyes landed on Edward who had a very terrifying look, she tensed and fidgeted nervously.

"I'm Edward…Elric….the older brother and I'm Fullmetal!" He said harshly, wanting to make it crystal clear. He was the older… he was the Fullmetal Alchemist. So he wanted the respect he deserved. _'Why can't anyone for once assume that I'm fullmetal? Was it too much to ask?'_

"Oh…I'm s-sorry…I never thought…Fullmetal was so… so..." Hinata tried to find the correct word.

_'Don't say small, short, midget or anything like that. She better not say short. She better not say short. She better not say short.' _Those words were eating Edward's brain. He didn't want another too obvious insult.

"…so young." The Hyuuga finished. "I always imagined Fullmetal a lot older so that's why I thought Alphonse-san was Fullmetal so my apologies, I was wrong." She said with a low bow

"No worries." The older Elric said trying to act smooth, like the thought of her calling him short didn't bother him. At least she didn't call him a shrimp or midget.

"Well I guess there's no need for an introduction." Mustang commented; getting in the way. "You may leave now."

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Currently she was with the Elric brothers. It seems that the 'Ice Alchemist' had killed a poor soldier.

"Poor guy." Hinata commented shivering while looking at his frozen solid body. No one would want to die like that right? Freezing to death? Even worse being froze to death by someone else power. How awful.

"Let's hurry… we need to find him before he hurts anyone else." Edward say giving his back to Hinata.

"Um…well actually-"She was cut off.

"What?" Edward asked turning his gaze to her. She didn't notice before, but the older Elric had something in his eyes…not like and object that would definitely be weird…something like an emotion and Hinata couldn't get a hold of which one. His eyes also reminded her of someone. Those eyes... reminded her of 'him' but at the same time they were different.

"M-maybe it'll be better to go this way." The Hyuuga says pointing to her left.

"Why?" Edward asked skeptically.

"Just a feeling." Hinata said with a small shrug and smile.

"Well I can't go that way." He argued back. He wanted to go this way, because he was older and she should just follow him and never complain, but it seemed she was as stubborn as a horse.

"W-well I-I really…think we should go this way...b-because we h-have a better chance to-" Before she could finish her sentence Edward already started walking, completely ignoring her. She stood there watching him walk the wrong way with her mouth hanging open. How dare he just ignore her! Who did he think he was? Just because he was the 'Fullmetal Alchemist' it didn't mean he should act that way. After all he was just a Kid. "I-I'm talking to you. T-this is a serious matter!" she said strictly, well as strict as Hyuuga Hinata could be. But once again he ignored her and kept on walking. Alphonse bowed quickly to her muttering apologies and then ran to catch up with his brother. She just stood there annoyed and shocked. Brat. Shorty. Shrimp. Midget. All of the nicknames she could think she wanted to shout at him knowing the type of person he was and knowing just as well it would most definitely bother him. But of course she would never say it aloud. She would never offend anyone. It was just plain rude. So whatever, forget him, she'll just go her way.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was night already. Hinata was still searching by herself.

"How could he just ignore me? That was so rude." She was still mad at what had happened earlier with Fullmetal. Well it wasn't so bad actually; she had found Bradley and talked with him. It seemed he wasn't too happy that Isaac was still untouched. He told her that he would take care of it himself, that she didn't have to worry about anything and that she could return and help the brothers.

_How am I supposed to help them if they don't listen to my ideas?...Well maybe I was wrong after all._

When the young Hyuuga kept walking a huge wall of ice appeared.

"Wha-"She said surprised.

Definitely that had to be a work of Ice Alchemist. What could she do? Did they find him yet? Or maybe-

Before she could process any other thought, Hinata saw the Elric brothers fighting with The Ice Alchemist.

"It's the Elric brothers!" Hinata yelled looking at her surroundings. "I need to do something useful." _'something useful, something useful, something useful.'_ "I know!" She said aloud to herself.

Hinata began running towards one of the many ice walls, principally to the main wall where the ice alchemist had been causing all this trouble was over. She saw that the Elric brothers were already on the floor but where was their enemy? Well it doesn't matter… she needed to destroy the wall. The young Hyuuga clapped her hand and touched the wall. With blue electricity it turned into million or maybe billions, obviously couldn't be counted, of lavender petals leaving a sweet and pleasant smell.

"T-that should do it." _'Maybe I need to destroy a couple of more-'_

The girl couldn't finish her thought before the ice walls began to disappear. Had they defeated the Ice Alchemist? Probably.

"Maybe I should go to Central" Was the last thing she says before heading to the main building.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Morning, the best time of the day, well, that's what Hinata thought. It was nice and fresh; the beginning of a new day, the beginning, of maybe, another day of disaster. She sighed to herself, and took the flowers she had bought earlier, it was 9 am. With everything she needed she hurried off to Fullmetal's hospital room. With a soft knock she entered the room.

"Good morning." Hinata greeted with a nervous smile.

"Good morning" Alphonse greeted back brightly. Edward rolled his eyes, it was more than obvious to him that his brother liked her. Well Al was nice on normal circumstances, but somehow he could tell that that was a different case with her. Ed didn't greet her instead he averted his eyes to the wall in front of him. He scowled at his own obviously rude behavior. Why was he acting this way towards her? Was he upset or something? No, it wasn't that, it was just that when this girl came close to him he felt… angry? No. Upset? No. delighted?...Maybe. He really didn't know and it scared the shit out of him. She reminded him of someone and it brought peace to himself, but he was too scared to get close to it.

"I bought flowers. Lavenders to be exact, they're my favorites. I thought maybe you'd like them and make you feel better." She said with a smile setting them in a vase on the nightstand next to his bed.

"Thank you." Edward thanked her. It was a nice detail and thought.

"And I… I wanted to apologize… for taking my own way back then… We'll be working together… so we need to… to be on good terms." She said to him apologizing for her actions.

"True." He replied skeptically; she wasn't going to follow them everywhere, right? Not that he actually minded… He just didn't want to be troubled by someone who maybe by the looks of it is kind hearted but weak, that wouldn't help on their battles. But her presence was nice; it could bring peace to even a serial killer that would probably kill her as well just to see her nice and 'peaceful' blood run over the floor.

"So we're go-"

"Greetings Edward Elric," Alex Louis Armstrong greeted entering the room with some roses. He then started to say some nonsenses stuff that Hinata couldn't catch. Then he took his shirt off saying that it would make Edward feel 'better'. Hinata then blushed, her face turning into a tomato and covered her eyes. _'This guy may be crazy but god lord he has a nice body!' _She thought embarrassed.

"Gaaahhhh!" The Elric brothers screamed together.

"P-p-please sir p-put some s-s-shirt on!" Hinata said completely embarrassed.

"Oh it's Lavender Alchemist." Alex greeted slowly picking up his shirt off the floor and putting it on.

"Lavender alchemist?" Ed and Al asked at the same time, curious.

"I hear that the Lavender Alchemist was the youngest of all the people to join the military" Alphonse said in awe. "That she joined just a few months before nii-san did. Also that she was pretty strong but I didn't quite know where the Alchemist was."

"Well she is Lavender Alchemist." Louis Armstrong answered with his shirt finally on.

Now the poor girl was even more red. It wasn't that she was hiding the fact that she was Lavender Alchemist, it just the name was unusual.

"I-it's n-n-nothing guys… re-really… I-I think...I gotta go… I'll v-visit you later Elric-san!" And with that she just left in a flash.

"Why the unusual name?" Ed simply asked to Alex. If she didn't want to tell then he'll just have to ask someone else.

"Well supposedly every time she uses her alchemy it smells like lavenders… I once saw her and it was beautiful, the colors and smell it really reminds you of lavender… but she rarely use her alchemy." He explained.

_"I bought flowers. Lavenders to be exact, they're my favorites. I thought maybe you'll like them and make you feel better" so that's why. And back then with Mustang when she entered she smelled like lavenders." _

Alex explained very clearly. "She use her families special taijutsu to fight most of the time, so you won't get to see her using her alchemy. It's very rare for her." He further explained.

"Well I'll be working with her for a while. Maybe I'll see it." Edward say with a smirk. _'Maybe I'll tease her till she uses it.'_

"What a nice guy you are! You have fallen in love!" Alex said exited as always with his spark for teasing the brothers.

"As if!" The older Elric protested getting all flustered.

"Don't be shy!" Louis Armstrong said slyly.

And with that he kept teasing him with no end.


	2. Knowing the truth

**Lavender Alchemist**

Thanks to the wonderful HinaRukiMione who beta thos story! I am so thankful to her X3 She added more detail to make it a better story that's why I love her even more!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Knowing the truth.<strong>

It's been a couple of days since Fullmetal was put in the hospital. Hinata had made sure to visit him every day, she'd even been happy about it. Edward wasn't so bad after all. Still he was stubborn; every time the nurse brought him his food he'll never drink the milk no matter how hard they tried to get him. Maybe that was the reason he was so short for his age. Hinata never commented on this though, that would probably hurt the young boy's feelings. Mental note: Edward Elric and milk are arch enemies. She had even tried talking him into drinking his milk but since she still didn't have enough trust in him and wasn't so familiar with him she just dropped the subject. On a Wednesday morning she went to visit him again to see his condition.

_Knock knock_

"Excuse me." She said meekly and with that she just opened the door softly, making sure not to make so much noise in case Edward was still sleeping. When the young Hyuuga entered the room she saw that Edward was actually awake and was currently looking outside his window. When he noticed her presence he gave her a soft smirk.

"Hyuuga… it's you again." The older Elric commented. He had to admit that he liked her presence; she'd been visiting him every day without failing. It made him happy, she was so kind hearted, so warm, and so...familiar. He knew he had seen her eyes somewhere before but he just couldn't remember where. Edward had been having dreams about the past lately, and somehow, when he reached the part when he first saw the 'truth' apparently 'god' himself in front of the 'big door' and somehow he felt like the girl in front of him has some weird connection to him. But of course that had to be impossible. The 'truth' couldn't have Hinata's eyes and she has them as well, can they?

"Where's Alphonse-San?" Hinata's melodic voice reached Edwards ears.

"He's… uh… doing some research." He said shaking his head to get away from his thoughts.

"Doing research about what?" Hinata asked curiously.

"About something." Edward said in a guarding tone.

"I see." Hinata said thankfully taking the hint to just leave it at that.

Then the young girl sat beside Edward on a chair. She had a basket full of apples that were fresh and red like the blush Hinata had when Alex Armstrong took his shirt off.

"I bought some apples this morning at the local market; I thought you would want some since the hospital food doesn't seem too good." Hinata said with a small smile.

"Thanks." Edward said giving her his own small grin.

"Want me t-to cut one for you?" Hinata asked with a light blush.

"I'll appreciate if you did." Edward said thankfully.

"Of course!" Hinata said in a happy tone as she gave him a warm smile that sent a pleasurable chill down his spine. He had also seen that smile somewhere but he couldn't quite remember where. Then Edward just started staring at Hinata when she took an apple and started to cut it. She looked relaxed but somehow alert as well. She had a straight posture while her delicate hands held the small knife and cut the apple for him. He knew had seen her somewhere, but he doesn't remember exactly where. Maybe it's her eyes. When Hinata noticed that he was staring at her she blushed a little.

"I-is there s-something on my f-face?" Hinata asked nervously eyes darting to him and back to the apple she was cutting nervously.

"Ah! No it's nothing! Sorry." Edward said quickly with his own small blush.

"It's alright… you seem rather… how should I say it… pale." Hinata said as she relaxed a little and her blush faded a bit.

"Do I?" Fullmetal wondered. He had eaten all the food the nurse brought with the exception of milk of course.

"Yes." The Hyuuga responded to his question handing him the shaved apple.

"Well… lately I haven't been sleeping well." Edward answered her question and then took a small bite out of his apple. When he swallowed he continued to explain. "I've been having nightmares or more like I have been having flashbacks. They're memories from my past, bad experience I guess."

"I-is t-that the reason you got auto mail?" Hinata asked nervously, she didn't know if she was pressing a delicate button here, because, just as she had he had joined the military at a young age. The first time she saw him, which was on the mission to catch 'The ice alchemist' she had not noticed that he had an auto mail as an arm. It was later when they took him to the hospital that she saw it.

"It's kind of complicated." Edward replied once again in a guarding tone.

"Oh… I see." Hinata said not wanting to pry.

"May I ask you something?" Edward asked distantly.

"Of course Elric-san." Hinata said more than glad to answer his questions,

"First, stop that." Edward said with an annoyed look. He really was getting tired of her calling him and Al 'Elric-san'. It's true that that's their name but would she be calling them that the whole time? On the mission and when they travel around? Ever since she began to visit him here in the hospital she had been calling him that.

"Stop what?" Hinata asked tilting her head to the side a little in confusion.

"Calling me 'Elric-san' it's getting on my nerves, and trust me the only thing that can do that it's this auto mail." Edward say while showing her his right arm.

"But calling you by your first name would be impolite." Hinata said as if it was the worst thing in the world.

"It won't be if I tell you to do it." Edward said with an amused smile at her expression.

"Umm… well what about Edward-san?" She said with a blush.

"Without the 'san' just call me Ed." Ed replied.

"Ed-san?" She said tilting her head in that cute way.

"No." Ed said.

"Ed-kun?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"Well you still add a surname but it's better than 'san' right?" Ed said with a small smile.

"Well you can call me Hinata, in exchange of me calling you Ed-kun," Hinata said embarrassed.

"Alright. Hinata-chan." Ed said scratching his chin with a blush.

Hinata blushed at the sound of her name on his lips. It sounded nice. It had been a while since someone had actually called her that. Since she had arrived here every one called her 'Hyuuga' or 'Lavender' she was starting to think that maybe she'll forget her own name. She really liked her name since her mother chose it especially for her so no matter what she'll never change it for anything in the world. But now she liked it even more with it coming from his lips.

"W-what w-was the question?" She was still nervous but she could manage. '_Stop stuttering! You stopped that some time ago.'_Hinata reprimanded herself mentally.

"Right" The older Elric now remembered his question. "Well I was wondering… How come a person like you is here in the military as a State Alchemist?"

"What d-do you mean exactly?" Hinata asked confused.

"Well you seem to kind hearted for this sort of job." He explained.

"Is it that bad?" Hinata asked incredulous.

"Well in a battle field yes it is." Edward said seriously.

"Well not to be rude but I do know the difference between a friend and a foe. I don't see my opponent the same was as I see my allies… my family trained me t-that way." Hinata said distantly.

"Your family trained you?" Edward asked surprised.

"Yeah i-it's a long story as to why I came here." Hinata said not really wanting to share her life.

There was silent for a moment. Edward was trying to think of what to say next. The door suddenly opened revealing Alphonse with some papers in his hands not noticing Hinata was in the room he spoke.

"Nii-san I heard that there's a possibility that in Lior there could be a philosopher stone-" When Al turned his gaze from the papers to Edward and Hinata, he saw her surprised face. "H-Hyuuga-san, I didn't know you were i-in here!"

"P-philosopher s-stone?..." Hinata was more than surprised. Why would the brothers want such a thing? "W-why d-do you guys want such a horrible thing? What will y-you do with it?" She demanded explications from Edward, that was currently hiding his eyes under his bangs.

"I don't think you should get involved." Edward say looking outside the window.

"Please… I-I need to know… if I'm going to start working with you guys I think it would be necessary for me to know what I'm putting my life on the line for, where are we going, or what are we trying to find." The young girl said getting up from her chair. He could trust her right? They'll be a team from now on so he could, no, would have to trust her and she the same.

"Nii-san." Alphonse said in a soft, sad voice.

"I know…" Edward replied in the same tone.

It was hard. How could he talk about their past with her? Talking about 'That Day' hurt, even though it's been awhile it was as painful as the day it happened. But somewhere deep in his heart he felt like he could trust her with this.

"Al… could you leave us… alone again?" Ed asked still not showing his eyes.

"Yes." Al answered solemnly and with that left the room so his older brother could explain things to their new team mate. Once he closed the door Hinata began to feel guilty.

"I-I'm sorry for intruding in y-your personal life… I just-" Hinata stopped not knowing the right thing to say.

"It's not that" Edward turned his intense gaze towards Hinata. "to us this is a delicate matter. You'll probably change the thoughts you have about us after this." Edward stared at Hinata's unique pale, gray eyes. For a moment she felt like he could see through her eyes, seeing her soul and it just sent a pleasurable chill down her spine.

"I-I-I won't." Hinata replied.

"Well… Al and I… some years ago… we… we did a human transmutation, we tried to bring our mother back, who had die with an epidemic." The older brother looked at her seriously, checking for any sign of revulsion and disgust but it never came. Hinata looked back at him just as seriously as he was looking at her. "The equivalent exchange to bring our mother back was my left leg and Al's was his whole body. I was left alone in front of a huge stone door…I saw the 'truth' or 'God' is what most people would call it…when I came to my left leg was gone, Al was nowhere in sight, and my mother...my mother was some monster, the transmutation had failed..…after that I just had to bring my little brother back I...I just couldn't lose him too…..so I found a metal suit and transmuted his soul to it in exchange of my right arm." Edward had tears running down his face but he didn't look away and neither did Hinata. It seemed like she understood his pain.

"So that's why Alphonse-San is in that armor?" Hinata asked but she already knew the answer.

"Yes." Edward answered as more tears came from his bloodshot eyes.

Hinata stood up and sat on the bed next to him, Edward flinched away when she lifted a hand to wipe the tears from his face. Hinata gave him a small sad smile and tried once more and this time Edward let her wipe the continuously falling tears from his face. "I…I… I understand." Hinata said as she stared into his eyes sadly while she caressed his wet cheek.

Edward slapped her hand from his face and asked loudly baffled and angry "What? How can you understand? You haven't been in this situation-"

"You're wrong! Edward, you don't know anything about me or my previous life…..I really **do** understand… I did it once… too." Hinata said angrily and sadly as she looked off to the left not staring into his eyes any longer.

Edward was completely surprised. How could she ever understand the pain of losing a mother? Or having a sibling have to lose his body on fail intent of trying to bring back their mother?

"I did it too..." Hinata said again now looking down at her hands.

"Hinata, what did you do?" Edward asked in a low, serious tone.

When he was met in silence he brought his hand out to Hinata's chin and lifted it up. She already had tears welled up in her eyes and her lip was trembling violently.

Edward's face softened as he looked at her. He asked once more in a now calm, comforting voice "Hinata...what did you do?"

Hinata took a deep shaky breath to calm herself as she answered. "I-I...I did a-a hu-hu-man Tran-transmutation too."

Edward dropped his hand from her chin in surprise, he couldn't believe it. She, Hinata Hyuuga, the most innocent person he knew had made human transmutation before. He surely must have heard wrong.

Hinata continued as she gripped the bed sheets on his legs tightly "I did a human transmutation with my mother. She was an alchemist. She was the one who taught me, well her and my uncle who helped train me physically while my mother taught me alchemy. After some time my uncle became very sick. Me, Mother, and everyone tried everything that we could, but it seemed unbeatable as he died a few months after my birthday. My cousin...Neji, he was so sad, he didn't come out his room, he barely slept, barley ate, and only talked to mother and I for weeks. When it came to the point where Neji's life was in danger my mother and I could bare it no longer. We researched and researched for weeks to find a way to bring back my uncle. Finally one day my mother stumbled upon the infamous, forbidden subject in alchemy, Human Transmutation. My mother asked me to help her do a human transmutation even though we both knew it was wrong to even think of such a thing, but she knew I would do anything for Neji. So I said yes." Hinata explained, remembering her own past like it was yesterday. She was looking sadly at her lap biting her lip to the point that she drew blood and gripping the sheets at Edward's legs so tightly she was putting holes in the thin fabric from her nails.

"The day we did it I was 7 years old but I could control my alchemy very well. When we had the ingredients we began the transmutation. We did everything right, I'm sure we did but everything went absolutely wrong. My mother and I stood in front of a huge stone door and out of nowhere it opened and these...creatures popped out and grabbed her. I tried to help her I did, she was screaming and reaching for me but I just couldn't get her! She got lost inside the 'door' and I never saw her again. I'm guessing that her equivalent exchange was her body." Hinata finished tears falling out of her eyes like Edward's was a few minutes ago.

Fullmetal was completely shocked. How can an adult such as her mother knows that Human Transmutation is taboo but still allow her and her child to do it.

Edward was also confused. "Wait, for it to be an equivalent exchange you would also have to give something. What did you give him?" Edward asked

"My eyes." Hinata said still looking down at her lap trying to stop her tears. "My family have a talent in our eyes. It's called the 'Byakugan' and it's extremely rare it allow us to see 360 degrees. It's extremely wanted and some people even attack our family members in order to have it. It cannot be explained with alchemy nor with science how our talent came to this planet. When we were doing the transmutation my mother told me to activate it, so I did" Hinata wiped the tears from her face and got up and walked to the window to see the view not seeing Edward trying to reach for her hand.

"When I entered the 'door' I saw many things, some I understood, most I didn't. That's how I got the ability to use alchemy without a transmutation circle. All the information was coming at me all too fast and I felt like-"

"Your head was going to blow?" The older Elric brother finished for her while staring at her back.

"Exactly…..After the explosion of information I blinked and I was back outside the stone door… with my byakugan still activated the 'truth', 'god', 'the world', 'me' told me that the prize to that knowledge was to be my eyes." Hinata said still staring out the window.

Her eyes? That was a weird prize for transmutation. Something unexpected…because anyone that saw her would never think she did such a taboo thing.

"Since then I had seen many odd things that I don't understand because somehow my normal eyes are still connected to my old ones." Hinata said eyes flickering over to him for a second and then back to the window.

Wait… so that means he hadn't imagined it. He **had**seen her, when he did the transmutation, the weird eyes that the 'truth' had.

As Hinata continued speaking she held herself closely "I have a lot of dreams almost every night. I see when people make the worst sins and die, and when people use alchemy I can feel it sometimes even when I'm not there seeing them use it. That's one of the reasons I came here to find information about it. But I have not found any so far."

Then Hinata returned her gaze back to Edward. She had a sad look in her eyes.

"That's why I told you that I **do** understand." Hinata said staring at him.

Edward never expected such a story. Could he believe it himself? This innocent girl in front of him, could she possibly have such a tragic past? He was still shocked he couldn't find a word to say.

"But since I had lost my byakugan" Hinata started walking back to her chair to sit in it again she took another apple and started cutting it. "I couldn't be the heir anymore. So my little sister took over. And some years later Mr. Bradley came to my house and suggested for me to become an Alchemist. Of course my father accepted since he thought it would be a good opportunity. At first I didn't want to come but then I remembered that a person I really wanted to see is related to someone here in the military so I eventually accepted… but then I started thinking 'Why don't I find some information on what happened in that room?' so then I worked extra hard to be able to come here and find information on what I had done that day." When she finished talking and cutting the apple she handed it to Edward with a sad smile. "Here you go."

"Thank you…" Edward took the apple and just stared at it. "I'm sorry that that happened to you…do you want to have your eyes back?" Edward asked.

Hinata looked off to the side uncomfortably as she answered wiping the blood off her cut lip "Well not exactly… I just want to be strong."

"Hinata you don't have to hold it in, strong is knowing when to let your feelings show and when not to." Edward said comfortingly.

Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes. The tears began to well up at the bottom of her eyes once more as she looked into Edward's. She let them fall with a sob as she threw herself into Edward's arms.

"It's going to be alright." Edward said as he rubbed her back soothingly while she cried into his neck holding his torso tightly.

"Nii-san!" Alphonse yelled suddenly opening the door. Hinata jumped back in fright and fell off the bed out of Edward's arms on the floor and Edward jumped back hitting the wall with his back. Al stopped suddenly looking back and forth at Hinata and Edward. "Uhh, is everything ok?"

Hinata wiped her eyes and answered in a surprised tone "Alphonse-San!"

"Al!" Edward screamed glaring at Al angrily in embarrassment with a dark blush on his tan face.

Al scratched his helmet in embarrassment as he chuckled a little and asked "Did I interrupt something?"

"N-nothing!" Hinata yelled more than a little embarrassed.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Some days later Edward was released from the hospital. The day when Hinata had told her story to the older Elric, Edward made sure to tell it to Alphonse, as soon as Hinata left the hospital room. Al was as shocked as Edward was when he heard it. The brothers once they saw the Hyuuga had told her to get ready because they were heading to Lior.

"W-well… let's just stop at my apartment to g-get s-some things." Hinata said with a small blush.

"Whaaat? There's no time!" Edward complained with an annoyed look.

"B-but we d-don't know if something might get handy! It'll be quick I promise." Hinata said bringing her hands together pleadingly.

Once they argued about it for some minutes Edward agreed to her request, Al joked that Edward agreed because of how cute her blush looks on her when angry. Edward denied it saying he agreed because it could actually come in handy with a blush of his own. Once in the apartment she took a bag with a First Aid Kit, bandages, antiseptic, and other necessities, almost everything she took was medicine though. She also took some money as well, just in case, also not forgetting her watch that the military had handed to her. When she had everything ready they left to the train station directly to Lior.


	3. Flashbacks and trouble on the way Pt1

**Lavender Alchemist**

**Beta: **HinaRukiMione who did a wonderful job on checking this! I love her for that!****

****I still don't own Fullmetal alchemist or Naruto****

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks and trouble on the way! Part 1**

"_Mother!" The young girl watch as her mother was yanked back into the darkness by terrifying, small, black creatures. "M-Mother c-come back!" the poor girl screamed tears gushing out of her eyes. She was so terrified that she could barely move. Before she could actually reach her mother, the creatures had already grabbed her and were dragging her screaming form deep into the darkness of the huge stone door. The little girl blinked her watery eyes a few times and she was back in the room that her and her mother just committed a sin in, trying to swallow what had just happened._

"_Mother...Mother! Mother! MOTHER!" She screamed frantically looking around crazily in the very dark room for her mother. She dropped her head giving up on screaming when she knew the person could not hear her, she now gave all her strength to crying. She suddenly stopped when the pitch black room turned to pure white beneath her. She looked up and jumped to her feet in fright as the same huge stone door that took her mother away appeared before her. She backed away slowly with wide frightened eyes from the stone door. She then promptly turned from it and looked for a place to run frantically. She found in her haste that the whole place was all white. She turned around back to the door where she felt a presence her eyes widened even more when she saw there was a white figure shaped as a 'man' sitting in front of the stone door grinning at her. "H-hello?" the soft voice said._

"_Oh it's you… I have been waiting for you." The 'white man' said with a smirk. She screamed loudly as the big 'door' opened all of a sudden, and the black hands that took her mother took her inside the door too. She saw many...terrifying things, many people, and her past between other stuff as well that she didn't understand. It scared her so much, the girl just wanted to disappear and never use alchemy ever again. In a blink of an eye she was back in front of the white 'guy' again. It took her some minutes to process where she was, but then she remembered._

"_W-where a-am I, w-w-who are you, and w-where did t-those m-m-monsters take my mother?"_

_The 'man' just ignored her first question. "I'm… how would you say it? I'm probably in your words 'god', maybe the 'world' as well. I'm 'alchemy' and I am 'you'" He kept saying with a smirk on his face._

"_I-I-I want to go back! I w-w-want my m-m-mother back!" She screamed angrily, and frightened with tears running down her face._

"_Well just like your mother payed I'm afraid you have to pay for your knowledge as well. That is what an equivalent exchange is my dear." The white 'man' said with an evil smirk._

"_E-equivalent e-exchange?" She asked confused._

"_Yes…you need to exchange something you have for...all that you saw...all the knowledge I gave you in order for it to be an equivalent exchange...you have very pretty eyes do you mind if I have them?"_

_When the girl blinked in wonder for an instant she saw him, the creature who claimed himself to be god with her byakugan. She screamed in pain and terror, how could he? He stole her special eyes without doing anything, like it was magic. She saw the white world, 'God', and the stone door disappearing in front of her. She reached out to it screaming "MOTHER! MOTHER! MOTHER! MOTHER!" When she blinked once more she was back in the dark room screaming at the top of her lungs for her stolen mother, and scratching at her closed lids for the special gift that was taken from her._

"_Hinata what's the-" The man that stood in the doorway gasped in surprise and horror at the scene in front of him. He saw the ravaged figure of his dead brother sputtering and gurgling reaching one of his deranged hands at his daughter. "Hinata!" He rushed to her side pulling her away from the monstrosity. "Hinata" the man kept calling her._

"_Hinata are you okay?" He called once to the hysterical girl._

"_Nata-" She could, no, would not listen to him as she continued to scream and scratch at her crying eyes that were no longer special._

_"Hinata" She wanted to be left alone, she wanted her mother back, she wanted her eyes back, and she wished they had never done such a taboo thing._

"_Hi_nata wake up." Edward said softly shaking Hinata's arm a little.

The young Hyuuga fluttered open her eyes letting a few tears escape them. _'A dream? No it was more like a flashback_.' She thought sadly to herself as she quickly wiped her eyes before Edward could see the few tears upon her face. Ever since she told Edward about her past, she had been having a lot of dreams about it.

"Um, not to be rude but why did you wake me?" Hinata asked her cheeks dusted red in slight embarrassment.

"Well we almost made it to Lior. Al woke me up." Edward said with a tiny blush while scratching his cheek with an awkward smile. Hinata looked closely at him, he looked worried, somehow just as she was going to ask was anything the matter he beat her to it. "Are you okay, Hinata?" Fullmetal asked her.

"Y-yes. Why'd you ask?" Hinata answered hiding her eyes under her bangs.

"Well… in your sleep you were talking… I heard you before I fell asleep, and when I came to wake you up you had tears on your face." Edward said slowly while looking at her with concern.

_'I talked in my sleep? What did I say...this is so embarrassing_.' Hinata thought with a dark blush as she sunk into herself more.

"I-I did?" Hinata said shyly still not looking into his eyes.

"Yeah...I was-" Edward was cut off as the train tooted it's horn.

Before they could discuss anything else, the train stopped. Edward, and Hinata got up and waited for the other people to get out before them. Edward and Hinata then waited for Alphonse to get off. Hinata was holding her bag nervously; she had a bad feeling about this. Once they were in town they had breakfast, there was a weird message going on the radio.

"Are you guys street performers or something?" The man who had served Edward and Hinata their food asked. Of course this made Edward mad making him spit out his juice like a child causing Hinata to blush and giggle a little. Did she look that bad? She just had on her normal hoodie, and some long black pants and her boots.

Hinata laid a hand on Edwards arm and said soothingly. "Calm down, Ed-kun." Edward let out a deep puff of breath but nodded his head begrudgingly.

"Just what made you think that?" The older Elric asked in somewhat controlled annoyance.

"What… you aren't?" The man asked bewildered.

"Thanks for the food!" Edward said slamming down his silverware and ignoring the man comment. Edward got up from his chair in doing so he revealed his true stature that was of course a little shorter than Hinata. Hinata bowed and apologized for Edwards rudeness. "Come on Al, Hinata!" Edward shouted in annoyance. Hinata looked at Alphonse who shook his head with a sigh.

Hinata sighed also and bowed low while saying "Please excuse us for our rude friend and our intrusion. We'll be leaving now." Alphonse clumsily tried to follow Hinata's example and by doing this accidentally knocked over a radio on the counter and broke it.

"Waaahh! My radio!" The man whined.

"Sorry about that we'll fix it." Al said while waving his hands in the air.

"Y-yeah w-we c-can fix it for you!" Hinata said nervously and giving the man a shaky smile.

"What do you mean you'll fix it?" The man asked looking between Hinata and Al like they were lunatics.

"Should I do it?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry; Al will do it." Edward said.

Alphonse then began to draw a transmutation circle around the broken pieces of the radio. "Well, here we go." Al said as he clapped his hands together then slapped them down on the ground with that a blue light glowed from the circle causing a little explosion, it caught Hinata by surprise so she hid a little bit behind Edward.

"You happy with this?" Edward asked puffing out his chest in pride. Of course he was proud of his little brother's work.

"Whoa impressive! So...you guys can performs miracles too?" The man asked examining his restored radio in enthusiasm.

_'Miracles? What does he mean? Could these people possibly not know about alchemist at all? How weird._' Hinata thought to herself.

"What the hell?" The poor older Elric asked disappointed.

"The three of us are alchemist." Al sympathized with the man.

"Alchemist? It's the first time I've seen it!" A random civilian commented.

"Ever heard of the Elric brothers?" Edward asked. It seemed like Edward expected them to know about them. Were they really that famous? Hinata wondered. She definitely didn't want to tell them she was the 'Lavender Alchemist' better from them to know her as Hinata and nothing else.

"Yeah! The Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric!" Some random man yells from the crowd.

_'Well if I process this correctly they're going to think that Al is full-_' before Hinata could process the thought completely, it happened just exactly as she thought it would. All the civilians that were there; assumed that Alphonse was Fullmetal. But Al told them embarrassed somewhat that it wasn't him and that it was his older brother. After that it led to an obvious insult to Edward's height since they called him shorty a taboo word to use in front of Edward.

"Who'd you call a damn bean-sized shortie?" Edward snapped glaring and attacking everyone he could get his hands on. Hinata sighed, she had to take some action to stop all the ruckus, so she stuffed down her shyness and hugged Fullmetal's waist from behind.

"E-Ed-kun p-please c-calm d-d-down!" She screamed in a soft voice with her eyes shut tightly. She was highly embarrassed, but she needed to do something to calm the older Elric down, it seemed to work instantly.

Edward took a deep breath then let it out. "Hinata, I'm fine, you can let me go now." Edward said his tone full of awkwardness.

Hinata immediately jumped away from him her face tomato red. "Sorry!" She said avoiding his gaze.

"No! It's alright!" Edward said shaking his hands in front of him laughing awkwardly with a dark blush plastered on his face.

After the awkwardness faded Edward asked about the message on the radio. Hinata had been wondering herself too. That question just led the civilians to say that his name was 'Father Cornellio' who had come to the town a few years ago to teach them the way of god, saying as well that he would bestow eternity to the living and resurrection to the dead.

_'B-but that's impossible_.' Hinata thought, she was now getting a little scared, maybe even nervous.

"'Resurrection to the dead' huh? Sounds fishy." Edward commented.

"E-Ed-kun… m-maybe we should-"Hinata was cut off.

"Yes… let's get moving Al." Edward said not looking at Hinata's dubious face.

"Eh? What about m-me?" Hinata said a little disappointed and angry. She wanted to help too.

"I want you to stay here. It'll probably be dangerous; we don't know what kind of power he has." Edward said still avoiding her gaze.

"But I'm a State Alchemist too!" Hinata said angrily.

"Yeah but it'll be better for you to stay here. If you find some information it'll help too. So we'll see you before night, alright? If we don't come back here for you… you can start worrying." Edward said finally looking at her with a smile.

"A-alright" Hinata gave him a soft smile in return. She truly did want to help. That's why she got her stuff ready in her bag in case they needed her, but if Edward wanted her to stay here, then she would just have to do that.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Hinata" The man rushed over to her. "What happened-?"_

_The man for a second was frightened by the view. There was his daughter on the floor crying in blood and just behind her… there was a monster. What had his daughter been doing? It didn't even have human shape, it was horrible. The bones, the eyes, What the hell was that?_

_"Hinata" The older man rushed towards her. He took the little girl in his arms, she was crying like crazy, scratching at her closed eyelids, and calling for her mother. The man took the little girl to her room and then called the family doctor; he then put some bandages over her eyes. "Be a good girl and stay here… the doctor is on the way"_

_"M-mother...Mother! Mother! Mother!" Hinata screamed extending her hand trying to reach her mother who wasn't there, she eventually let it drop figuring it was useless and began crying once more._

_"My poor girl." Her father said just taking her little hand in his. "It's going be alright" he said soothingly. 'What did you do… Hisane… what did you do with Hinata?' He thought with a deep scowl set upon his face._

_The man just let his daughter lay there resting, while he rushed to the room where he had just found her. It was such a horrible view. There was an alchemy circle… he didn't know exactly much about alchemy but he could tell the traces of some. The man had known that his wife liked to use alchemy, she had tried to tell him about it on many occasions but he was never interested in it. He knew that between his two daughters; Hinata, his oldest, had obtained her mother's ability to use alchemy. He thought that maybe she would be even more skilled than her mother ever was. What had they tried to do? This looked like a piece of hell… a demon brought from a very horrible place just to curse whatever these two females had made._

_"Hiashi-Sama did you call-" The servant who had been by the door gasped in surprise. "W-what's that?" he asked in fright._

_"I don't know… but I want you to dispose of it… burn it and then bury it." Hiashi said darkly._

_"Y-yes sir as you order." The man said as he hurriedly left the room to start his job._

_Hiashi then heard a knock on the door. He walked over and welcomed the doctor._

_"I came as soon as I heard." The doctor said as they walked to the room Hinata was resting in._

_"Thank you doctor." Hiashi said as he showed him the way._

_Hiashi worriedly escorted the doctor to his daughters room. Even if he didn't seem like it, he was terrified for his daughter life. If he guessed correctly his wife had disappeared while doing the transmutation, he assumed this basing on his daughters reaction, but why was his little girl bleeding from her eyes? Once they reached Hinata's room the doctor examined her, he cleaned the blood from Hinata's eyes and watched carefully._

_As the doctor cleaned up his mess he explained "Her eyes seem to be working just fine. I am not sure why she's bleeding from her eyes. She has had a lot of emotional distress and will be asleep for a while. We won't know of her mental state until then." The doctor said the last part solemnly as he patted Hinata's shoulder. Hiashi nodded his head in understanding as he sat next to his daughters bed and held her hand while the doctor continued to examine her._

_After 12 hours of Hinata resting fitfully she awoke. The doctor jumped up from his seat and rushed over to her side taking her bandages from her eyes. He put a finger in her face moving it between both eyes to see if her eyes were cooperating. When he was satisfied with the results he asked "Hinata do you remember anything that happened?"_

_Hinata ignored the doctors question as she looked at her father with hope. "Father...where's mother?" When her father closed his eyes and shook his head Hinata looked at her surroundings frantically. "Mother...Mother...mother where are you! Mother! Mother!" Hinata screamed as she tried to get up but fell back in her spot on the bed in exhaustion._

_"She seems to remember what happened if only bits and pieces of it. Her mental state...it's not at it's strongest either and she should not be left alone." The doctor commented as he put a new layer of bandages on her eyes. "And I am afraid that there's a possibility that her byua-"_

_"I understand." Hiashi interrupted him as he stroked his crying daughter hair._

_"Well here is some medicine to help with the depression and to help her get to sleep and the other medicine will help her eyes." The doctor said as he began to write some medicine on some paper and gave it to him._

_"Yes doctor… Thank you very much." Hiashi said distantly as he continued to comfort a distressed Hinata._

_The doctor gave them a pitying look and wished them both the best then he sought himself out the door. Hiashi sat next to Hinata's bed as he lulled her to sleep. When she came to once again hours later Hiashi asked "Hinata…what happened?"_

"_W-where's mother?" Hinata asked sleepily just as she had before._

_Hiashi gave her a sad look as he stated sadly "Your mother has disappeared." He knew it was hard news for her, even at the age she was but he knew it was better telling her the truth than telling her a lie._

_"S-so i-i-it wasn't a dream?" Hinata said her lip trembling._

_"No." Hiashi said his face down stricken._

_Hinata's head dropped as tears ran down her face and she bunched the covers under her hands. So everything was real after all, the creatures really did take her mother, the white 'man' did steal her byakugan, they were both gone._

_"Hinata, I need you to tell me what happened." Hiashi said as he grabbed her balled up fist and held it in his hand gently._

_"…" Hinata sat in silence letting the tears fall from her face. Her mother had told her not to tell anyone, but she doesn't know if that applied to her father also._

_"Hinata, I need to know if I am going to be able to help you." Hiashi said softly._

_Hinata broke with those words and threw herself into her father's arms and wept "W-we k-knew i-it was w-wrong, but N-neji-nii-san i-is a-a-always s-s-so sad a-and w-when N-neji became v-very s-sick m-m-other a-and I w-want to b-b-bring U-uncle b-back so h-he c-could get b-better….w-we just w-wanted everyone t-to be h-happy a-again...B-but then m-mother was dragged into the door by some b-black c-creatures and disappeared in the d-darkness. I-I tried t-to grab h-her! I-I really d-did! But t-then the wh-white m-man appeared and stole m-my b-byakugan!" Hinata said hysterically as she cried in her father arms._

_It took a while for the man to process what Hinata had said since she was hysterically crying in his arms and her voice was muffled in his embrace. So it was true Hisane__**had**__disappeared doing forbidden alchemy. Hiashi sighed thankfully and sent up a prayer thanking God that his daughter was safe. He held Hinata tighter as he thought back to what she said about losing her byakugan. 'That meant she couldn't be the heir anymore.' He thought with a scowl upon his face._

_After some time, a year perhaps, the room where Hinata and her mother had done the transmutation, was forbidden entry to anyone. Hinata had stopped using alchemy because her father had told her not to ever use it again and he had her practice more on their families special combat style so she would have no time to do alchemy, but she couldn't help but use it, alchemy ran in her veins after all. Hinata was sitting in her room with a glass of water. She looked around in the dark to see if anyone was around. She didn't notice that her door was cracked a little and a pale gray eye was watching her every move._

_Hinata looked back at the glass of water and took a deep breath. She threw her mid back length dark blue hair over her shoulder and then clapped her hands together. She slapped her hands down on the ground next to the glass of water, a light purple light filled the room, lavender flowers sprung into the air with it's signature lavender scent, and with a burst of wind went through the room._

_The gray eye behind the door widened at the scene before it. As the lavender petals settled on the ground the gray eye watched as Hinata smiled in accomplishment at the ice dragon she just created using alchemy on the ground._

_The person threw open Hinata's door and looked at her horror stricken face with glee. "Hanabi-Chan please don't-" Hinata was cut off from her pleading as Hanabi began running to their father's room._

_When Hanabi made it to her destination she threw open the door and screamed "Father! Onee-san is doing that weird stuff again!" Hiashi looked at Hanabi and nodded that he heard. He then got up and began to walk to Hinata's room where she did her alchemy._

_"Hinata! What did I tell you? Didn't I forbid you to use alchemy?" Hiashi yelled angrily at Hinata she towered over her shaking form that was on the floor._

_"B-but Father! Every time I-I-I use it, I...can see and remember mom!" Hinata tried to protest with tears welled up in her eyes. Now Hiashi didn't know what to say. What more could he do? After all she did have her mothers stubbornness and would just find another way to use it._

"_You are to stay in your room until I say so." Hiashi said in a no nonsense tone. As he walked out of the room he thought ' I have someone to call.'_

_A few days after the incident in Hinata's room and the call Hiashi made a weird man reached their door. He looked to be from the military since he was dressed in a blue uniform, with big black boots, and looked very professional. He was also tall and he reminded Hinata of her father because he had a very strict face and an aura that demanded respect._

_"Well hello there… are your parents home?" The man asked looking down at Hinata._

_Hinata stared at him for a while with a blank expression, Hanabi joined Hinata's side and she as well stared at him blankly._

_"Father! There's a man at the door!" Hanabi yelled still staring at the man blankly._

_After a while Hiashi came and greeted his guest. He welcomed the man inside to the living room and apologized for his daughters impolite manners. Hiashi told one of the servants to bring some tea. When the tea arrived the man explained himself._

_"My name is Bradley and I am a state alchemist. I heard that in this area that there is a very skilled alchemist." The man now known as Bradley said stoically._

_"Well… that's correct… my eldest child is very skilled in...alchemy." Hiashi said narrowing his eyes to Hinata who was looking down at the ground._

_"So she's just a child after all?" Bradley said curiously as he too looked at Hinata._

_"That's right." Hiashi said in a proud tone._

_"Well I had come here to request your daughter's assistance in the military." Bradley said getting to the point._

_"What?...having a child in the military? Are you insane?" Hiashi asked outraged._

_"I know it sounds pretty ridiculous…at first I doubted it too…but now I'm sure… if your daughter joins the military… she'll be doing good to the country and not only that… if she's good enough… she can become a State alchemist." Bradley explained._

_Before the elder man could continue saying anything else Hanabi got in the way of the conversation._

_"You're here to take my Onee-san away?" Hanabi said her arms crossed glaring at the man._

_"Well it's her decision, child." Bradley replied to Hanabi with a smile._

_Hanabi just stared the man in front of her. He of course won't take Hinata with him, because Hanabi wouldn't let it. Hanabi ran over to Hinata in the kitchen who was focused on helping the servant make treats for her father who was still discussing matters with the man that was trying to take her sister away and hugged her._

_"Don't leave Onee-san." Hanabi said in sad voice as she buried her head in Hinata's chest._

_"W-what are y-you saying?" Hinata said confused. What did Hanabi mean by don't leave? She wasn't going anywhere if she had the choice. "It's a-alright Hanabi-Chan." Hinata soothed as she ruffled Hanabi's short hair._

_In the afternoon Hiashi called Hinata to the living room. He explained the possibility of her joining the military and the consequences and possibilities of her being there. Hinata had lost her byakugan… so she couldn't be the heirs anymore… but she loved alchemy just as much as her mother did. So Hiashi couldn't hold her here and forbid her to do the thing she loved the most, plus Hinata had skill in alchemy and could become a State Alchemist in just a few years with just a little more practice. She had only been studying the clans special combat and was almost in mastery of it but she could not rule the clan without the byakugan it was just impossible. Becoming at State Alchemist was all she had going for her now._

_Hinata thought for a moment, processing everything her father had told her. 'Mother...she would have loved for me to become a Sate Alchemist...and maybe...just maybe I'll be able to find out what happened to Mother if I go there and…...I'll...I'll...be able to get her back. 'With that thought Hinata had her decision made._

_"Father...I want to go."_

_Hiashi's eyes widened in shock. "Are you sure? There's no turning back from this Hinata."_

_Hinata gave her father a bright smile as she put her small hand on his. "Yes Father, I'm sure...and don't worry. I'll be just fine."_

_Hiashi nodded his accent still shocked at her turn around._

_After some weeks of getting ready, Hinata had her things packed. Her father helped her and found her an apartment close to Central. It was big for only one person but it was small enough for at least 3 people to live there. He knew it was crazy to let a girl live alone and she was only a child which made it even more dangerous. She was going to be living there for at least 8 years by herself and Hiashi was very reluctant to let her, but the man that called himself Bradley had told him that he'll take very good care of her and will watch over her, that reassurance gave Hiashi the closure he needed to let his daughter go._

_Hiashi cleared his throat as they waited for the train at the train station. Hinata turned around curiously and looked up at her stoic father._

"_Make sure you make a good name of yourself and our family and stay in good health." Hiashi said in his ever so strict tone as he looked down at Hinata._

_Hinata smiled at him and hugged his legs because she knew that in his own way he was saying goodbye._

"_I will Father. I love you." Hinata said tears at the edges of her eyes as she buried her face deeper into his leg._

_Hiashi smiled a little and bent down as he hugged his daughter tightly he whispered in her ear "When I asked you if you wanted to leave to become a State Alchemist and you gave me that smile it filled my heart with joy. I haven't seen you smile like that since...your...mother disappeared. That smile assured me that you were ready. Stay well my Daughter and always know my love will be with you."_

_Hinata threw her tiny arms around her fathers neck as the tears slide down her face with a smile. "And my love stays with you, Father."_

_Hiashi let Hinata go with a pat on her head and stepped back so she could say her goodbyes to Hanabi._

_Hinata wiped the tears from her face and looked at a glaring Hanabi. When Hinata was going to speak Hanabi cut her off by walking up to her and pulling her pony tail out letting the wind whip Hinata's now lower back length hair. "Don't put you hair in a ponytail you...look more like mom...when it's down." Hanabi said sadly._

_Hinata gave Hanabi a sad smile as she brought her into her arms. "I promise I won't cut it or ever put it in a ponytail again." Hinata whispered in Hanabi's ear._

_Hanabi just snuggled further into Hinata's arms. The wind got stronger and there was a blast of a horn as the train passed them and came to a stop a few feet away from them. Hinata kissed the top of Hanabi's head and let her go picking up her bags._

_When Hinata settled in on the train she turned around and opened the trains window as the train started to take off. She waved to her Father and little sister as she shouted happily "Don't worry I'll come to visit and I'll see you guys soon, I promise!"_

_With that last goodbye the train took off at full speed to Central._


	4. Flashbacks and trouble on the way! Pt 2

**Well I'm finally back! It was super fun the retirement; the only bad thing is that we finished everything like in 2:00 a.m. to get up early in the morning. We got up from bed in 6 am and we had to get dressed and at least finish before 6: 30 a.m. so it was a challenge. But fun I made a few friends who btw one of them loves Naruto as well as me! Yay! I was so happy. **

**Well about last chapter… You're probably wondering… Why Hinata's past? Well I got some plans and there's a reason why Bradley went to pick her up. I know it's weird I did wanted to put Mustang since he's obviously cuter, but then what I want to write in future chapter will made no sense. It will take a while though but I promise it'll be good (I hope you think so too. Because every time I think of the scene my fangirl side comes to life that my sister stay like "hey are you okay?" and I'm like "silence mortal! I'm thinking on my fanfic!" and then I think "I need to write and pronto" and every time I got the story in my mind I'm like feeling and living the moment. It's an awesome feeling)**

**Thanks a lot for reviewing in the last chapter! You guys made me happy! I want to give thanks to Rinnala… she gave me a super advice I plan to put in action! I'm hoping to get better and she gave me advices and it made me happy so I'll put them in practice. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Well now I'll shut up here Chapter 4 Enjoy!**

**Lavender Alchemist**

**Chapter 4: Flashbacks and trouble on the way! Part 2**

Hinata was currently sitting on a bench. Everyone was now crowed in front of the church because 'father Cornelio' was there doing a demonstration of his 'miracles'.

"Excuse me" A young lady got close to Hinata. She had pale skin and light brown hair. "Is this seat taken?"

"Oh… no" Hinata replied in a hurry. "You can sit"

"Thank you" The lady just sat there. "You know… I have always though that father Cornelio can't do miracles as he said" The girl commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…. I made some research about it. And what he do I am pretty sure it's not miracles, that just alchemy"

"Alchemy?" Hinata got surprised. That meant she had to tell Edward and Alphonse and real quick. _I got to tell them! _ Hinata though in a hurry, she got up and began running. "Thank you very much ma'am!" Hinata thanked the stranger before she ran as fast as she could. The young Hyuuga searched every place she could. The only place she could think of was the main building. Oh what would she give to have her byakugan in this exact moment. The only idea she had in mind was the main building. So she rushed to, from what it seem, the church. But in the front entrance it had heavy security.

_Strange _Hinata though. Now she was worried. Edward and Alphonse were probably in big trouble, she seem situations like this, her family used to be like this.

_I-I guess I'll have to use the back door. _Hinata rushed once again. She had to hurry, she didn't wanted her friends to get hurt. Thank god that in the bag there wasn't anyone. There's wasn't a door then the young girl just had to use alchemy. Hinata clapped her hands and slightly touched the wall and after some light blue lights a medium hole appeared.

"phew it still work" _what am I thinking of course it'll work. _

After some mind scolding herself she entered. Strange, the corridors were empty. Suddenly she heard some noise to the left. _There!_ Hinata began running, she could hear some gun being used. She rushed even faster! The young girl clapped her hands once more and touched slightly the wall, behind it she saw an old man with a SMG.

"ehh?" Hinata wondered. To her left she saw her friends. "Ed-kun!"

"Hinata? What the hell are you doing here?" Edward snapped.

"So this girl is your friend" Father Cornelio said. "I'll just kill her!" The n the man aimed for Hinata.

"Hinata!" Before Edward could reach her, the man was already shooting all those bullets but with dirt and a big wall Hinata said.

"P-please don't take me lightly sir"

"eehh?"

Hinata then clapped her hands and made three big spines with the floor, and aimed for the man standing in front of her, who seemed to have avoided. It surprised her how a man his age could do that so easily. But when the rock spines touched the floor it turned to petals, lavender petals. Somehow it surprised Edward how come she could do that. Then the young girl just rushed to Edward side.

"Ed-kun… are you alright?" She asked worried.

"I'm fine… didn't I told you to stay?" Edward asked.

"well yes but-"

Cornelio began shooting randomly.

"You can tell me latter!" Edward rushed to the wall, clapped his hands and made a door for them to escape. The older Elric took Hinata's hoodie hat and pulled her and began running while Alphonse had Rose on his arms.

"Stop!"

"c'mon kid. What are you thinking being completely unarmed?"

"Gave up peacefully before you get hurt"

Three of the guards said. Okay now they used taboo words for Edward, kid, shrimp, midget. Those words were on the black list, that what Hinata though. The older Elric just clapped his hands once more and made a sword.

"HAA HAA!"

Now definitely the young Hyuuga thought that Edward had gone insane. Edward held Hinata's hand after beating the guards. His left hand felt so strong, even if he was short, it felt so warm it made Hinata to blush a little. It felt like those times when she-

They suddenly stopped. Making Hinata to bump into The older Elric.

"s-sorry"

"I got a plan" Fullmetal said determined. Once Edward told them the plan he walked the other way.

"B-But why do I have to get outside?" She tried to protest.

"Because I don't want the only female alchemist on central to get hurt" Fullmetal said looking directly to lavender eyes. "I know your strong but let me do this by myself" And with that he left a blushing Hinata standing looking to his back.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata waited in front of the building. They had promised that they'll be passing on that way.

_Why is he pushing me away? I just want to help. _

Then after a few minutes, she heard the message from father Cornelio and how he just wanted to use the people of this town and how he uses the philosopher stone and that he wanted to rule this country. Then she could hear Edward childish laugh.

"hehehe I guess he's having fun?"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

It was afternoon already. Hinata had waited way too much she guessed. The young Hyuuga looked to her back and sew them walking. She gave them a big smile, one that obviously they still couldn't see because they were still far. In a blink of an eye, she saw the girl from before, the one with pink bangs aiming to Edward with a gun. For a second Hinata got scared and once again rushed to them. Why was she rushing a lot today? But she just stopped for an instant, she saw Edward painful expression and it just broke Hinata's heart. The girl from before just kneeled saying something that the Hyuuga couldn't quite heard. In her eyes Edward seem to ignore her, but he say something's as well, and with Alphonse following behind him he walked towards Hinata.

"Hinata… let's go home" The older Elric said passing past her.

"ah… a-alright" She just followed. They reached the train station and they sat the entire trip in silence. She just looked to her lap not daring to say something. She still didn't have enough trust in each other. She had begun to think that maybe he wanted her away from their own business. She'll have to work on that since she liked the brothers enough to stay with them.

"E-Ed-kun…"

"uumm?"

"d-do you t-trust me?" Hinata asked timidly.

"why'd you ask?"

"w-well i-in the battle you didn't want me to help"

"I trust you. Well not in a huge way but I'm starting to trust you. You seem nice enough….. it just…..it's-" Edward just yawed, closed his eyes and felt asleep.

"He fell asleep…" Hinata sweet dropped. _I guess time will decide then. _ And with that she just smiled softly. She hadn't notice but Alphonse had been looking to her way, and her smile… her smile he had seen it somewhere.

**Well this is all! I hope you had enjoy! Sorry this chapter it's short… remember I wanted to put it with the last one but I couldn't. **

**Tell me what you think! I'll write chapter 5 as soon as I get back from some business I got! Oh and the part where it say that Edward felt asleep? I write it cuz I as well am sleepy XD it's 3:22 am and I need to get early to go somewhere.** **XD but I hope you enjoy! I'm working as fast as I can! **


End file.
